SW Rebels Story:Skywalker Unleashed
by TWD Jacob 11
Summary: A child raised by his father; a fallen Jedi and a manically mechanical Sith Lord. He was betrayed by his father and his dark master...He sought help from the rebels and love from a defecting imperial pilot...Now Darth Vader learns that the failure who he called of a son survived and will not rest until the last fragment of anakin skywalker is destroyed...(Kanan/Hera),(OC/Juno)
1. Chapter 1

**HELLO EVERYONE, I AM BACK WITH A NEW STAR WARS STORY ABOUT PADME GIVING BIRTH TO SKYWALKER TRIPLETS INSTEAD OF TWINS... **

**LEO SKYWALKER BEING RAISED BY HIS FATHER, THIS STORY CONTAINS PARENT CHILD ABUSE AND HURT WITH COMFORT, BUT LOTS OF FLUFF AND MAYBE EVEN A SMUT...**

**THIS TAKES PLACE IN THE END OF REVENGE OF THE SITH WHERE PADME GIVES BIRTH...**

**THIS WILL BE IN THE REBELS CONTENT AND THE GHOST CREW WILL PLAY A ROLE IN LEO'S LIFE...**

**BUT I'VE BEEN TALKING TOO MUCH AND STALLED YOU GUYS LONG ENOUGH...**

**LET'S BEGIN WITH THE STORY...**

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE:I HAVE A SON**

**Year:19 BBY,Two Days After The Birth Of The Empire **

**Planet:Polis Massa **

**The Medical Droids Worked On Padme In An Operating Theater, While Obi-Wan And One Of The Medical Droids Entered An Observation Room Where Bail And Yoda Were Waiting.**

**"Medically, She Is Completely Healthy." The Medical Droid Told Them. "For Reasons We Can't Explain, We Are Losing Her."**

**Obi-Wan's Eyes Widen In Horror. "She's Dying?"**

**"We Don't Know Why, She Has Lost The Will To Live." The Medical Droid Said. "We Need To Operate Quickly If We Are To Save The Babies."**

**"Babies?" Bail Asked.**

**"She's Carrying Triplets." The Droid Said Simply.**

**"Save Them, We Must." Yoda Said. "They Are Our Last Hope."**

**Obi-Wan Was I The Operating Theater With Padme, He Took Her Hand Gently. "Don't Give Up, Padme."**

**Padme Winced In Pain As The Medical Droid Held A Male Baby. "It's A Boy..."**

**"Luke." Padme Said With A Faint Smile As She Struggled To Touch The Baby On The Forehead.**

**The Medical Droid Held Another Baby. "It's A Girl."**

**"Leia." Padme Said Smiling Weakly.**

**"And Another Boy." The Medical Droid Said.**

**"Leo..." Padme Said As Tears Of Joy Came Down Her Eyes.**

**Obi-Wan Leaned Over Padme And Softly Spoke To Her. "You Have Triplets, Padme They Need You... Hang On."**

**Padme Struggled To Breath. "I Can't..."**

**She Winced Again And Took Obi-Wan's Hand That Was Holding Anakin's Japor Snippet.**

**"Save Your Energy." Obi-Wan Said.**

**"Obi-Wan... There... Is Good In Him." Padme Said Looking At Obi-Wan Desperately. "I Know There Is... Still... Is"**

**Her Voice Trailed Off And She Died Leaving Her Three Children Crying For Their Mother.**

* * *

**Later...**

**Afterwards The Two Jedi And The Senator Were On Naboo, Where Padme Would Be Buried, On Her Beloved Planet.**

**"Pregnant, She Must Still Appear." Yoda Said. "Hidden, Safe, The Children Must Be Kept."**

**"We Must Take Them Somewhere The Sith Will Not Sense Their Presence." Obi-Wan Said Quietly.**

**"Split Up, They Should Be." Yoda Said.**

**"My Wife And I Will Take The Girl. We've Always Talked About Adopting A Baby Girl. She Will Be Loved With Us." Bail Said.**

**"And What Of The Boys?" Obi-Wan Asked.**

**"To Tatooine. To Their Family, Send Them." Yoda Said.**

**"I Will Take The Boys And Watch Over Them..." Obi-Wan Said.**

**A clone trooper disguised as a nurse went into the nursery and try to pick which baby to take with him, he grabbed the littlest and cutest baby boy with a soft bit of dark blonde hair on his head. **

**(He took leo)**

**then snuck out the nursery and out of the ship, he went to his starfighter and put the baby in a sling while sleeping as the clone readied for take off and flew the starfighter out of Naboo, jumping into hyperspace.**

* * *

**Planet:Coruscant**

**Year:19 BBY**

**The Fighter Landed In Front Of The Medical Center... Out Came A Clone Shock Trooper Wearing A Skirt With Twin Dual Pistols On Each Side And His Helmet Was Similar To Clone Commanders:Doom And Cody, Holding A Baby Boy In A Sling. That Was Commander Fox; He Ran Into The Medical Bay Where Darth Vader Was Completely Transformed.**

**"I Couldn't Have...She Was Alive! I Felt It!" Vader Said.**

**The Sith Lord Ripped Himself Free Of The Operating Table and unleashes a powerful scream of rage, shame and grief through the force, shattering the droids and equipment.**

**he was about to let out a scream of anger and sorrow when he heard a baby crying and Darth Sidious looked on with an evil genius smirk. **

**Vader Rushed to fox and sees the baby then by the force, Lord Vader learned that his child survived. **

**"I have a son!?" Vader was astonished by the news to learn that he has a son and not a daughter.**

**vader cradle the child and said. "I love you and I hope you won't betray me as your mother did because if you do, the consequences will be dire..."**

* * *

**THE END OF CHAPTER ONE...**

**FEEL FREE TO FAVORITE, REVIEW AND FOLLOW...**


	2. Chapter 2:Author's Note

**Author's Note:**

**Leo's Story will be the force unleashed...**

**galen marek in this timeline is an Inquisitior while Leo takes the role of his father's apprentice...**

**Juno Eclipse will his love interest and as for Rahm Kota he'll be killed off in the story because Kanan will play a role in Leo's life, Vader abuses his own flesh and blood with violent training and brute tactial strengthened skills.**

**I have planned out the ghost crew to be in this story.**

**so have fun and be on look out for chapter 2**

**Until then...**

**May the force be with you...**


End file.
